Dos Caminos
by Elbronyshun
Summary: Flash se ve sometido a vivir una nueva vida y junto con Soarin y Shun, elejira entre los sentimientos y la razón. Dos caminos, una decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Huele a… derrota, si, derrota… no sé por qué me huele a derrota nada más porque regreso al mundo de las letras. Si, queridos lectores, este escritor volvió a las andadas y mucho más fuerte. Antes de empezar la historia, les quiero dejar saber que la hice versión Equestria Girl para que pudiese agarrar sentido. Sé que a muchos no les gusta pero créanme, no los voy a decepcionar. Los que han leído mis historias saben cómo soy, siempre vengo con algo inesperado. En fin, espero que lo disfruten, trataré de estar más activo ya que estoy comenzando esto. Sin más que decir, adelante…**

 **NOTA: Los personajes aquí reflejados no son de mi autoría, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust, Hasbro y no sé qué más. Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Desde hace unas semanas, Flash Sentry había estado saliendo con Twilight a escondidas; eran novios no oficiales. A la chica no le permitían tener novio aún, pero ella quiso hacer una excepción con Flash. Hoy, ambos se iban a reunir a la hora de salida. Flash estaba libre por lo que se encontraba fuera de la universidad esperando a su novia.

En lo que se cumplió la hora, Twilight se encontró con Flash, quien tenía una rosa en la mano y un papel enrollado. Ambos se saludaron y luego fueron a dar un paseo por el centro comercial. Ya estando allí, decidieron quedarse por la sección de establecimientos de comida, tomaron una mesa y se sentaron a conversar.

— ¿Qué tienes en ese papel? — preguntó Twilight curiosa.

— Algo para ti — respondió Flash dándole el papel a su chica.

Sin esperar mucho, ella se puso a leer todo lo que estaba escrito, al paso que iba bajando una sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro. En lo que terminó de leer solo comenzó a mirar a todos lados, no encontraba como esconder el entusiasmo. Mientras que Flash solo la contemplaba, le notaba un poco de nervios.

— ¿Te gustó? — preguntó Flash.

— Si — respondió Twilight.

En un momento después, aparecieron las demás. Estas saludaron rápidamente y luego tomaron el puesto de vigilantes por si acaso. Hablaron un rato más hasta que finalmente se quedaron sin tema de conversación, de pronto Twilight se puso de pie y notó algo… algo malo.

— Flash, disimula — dijo Twilight sin mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Flash.

— Es que por ahí está un conocido de mi papá — respondió Twilight.

Sin más, Flash hizo lo que su novia le dijo. Pero inesperadamente esa persona se desapareció, dándoles libertad a los novios de volver a hablar tranquilos.

Al paso de los minutos, las chicas aparecieron corriendo con una mala noticia.

— Twilight, hace un momento nos llamó tu tía muy molesta, hasta nos insultó a todas — dijo Applejack.

— ¿Por qué las insultó? — preguntó Twilight.

— Verás, es que alguien te vio que andabas con Flash y pues… no sé cómo decirlo — murmuró Rarity.

— Y le fueron con el chisme — terminó Rainbow Dash.

— Si, eso — afirmó Rarity — Dijo que te esperaba en la casa.

Luego de eso las chicas adelantarse para ir a la parada de autobuses, mientras que Flash solo se sentía culpable.

— Lo siento — se disculpó Flash.

— Tú no tienes la culpa — aseguró Twilight.

— Claro que sí, por estar conmigo mira lo que pasó — insistió Flash.

— Tranquilo, no tienes la culpa de nada — repitió Twilight.

Tras oír eso, Flash se comenzaba a sentir mucho más culpable, por lo que optó por darle un beso en la mejilla a Twilight y marcharse.

En cuanto a Twilight, ella se dirigió hacia la parada de autobuses, donde estaban sus amigas esperándola.

— Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer? — preguntó Fluttershy.

— No lo sé, iré a casa y ya veré que sucede — respondió Twilight con desánimo.

Por otra parte, Flash iba caminando molesto, quería hacer algo pero sabía que solo iba a empeorar las cosas; sentía impotencia.

Luego de varios minutos después, el chico decidió marcharse a su casa. Acostado en su cama, encerrado en su habitación, pensando una y otra vez en lo que había pasado. Quería hablarle a Twilight pero sabía que todavía era demasiado pronto.

Al cabo de unas horas, Flash rompió el silencio mandándole un mensaje a su novia. El tiempo corría y Twilight no respondía, cosa que estaba preocupándole al chico.

Al caer la noche, Twilight respondió. Pasaron varios minutos hablando sobre la situación, claro, por la preocupación Flash tuvo que salir a la calle para despejar la mente. Mientras iba de un lugar a otro, la conversación se iba poniendo más profunda.

Y así fueron pasando los días, Twilight se fue poniendo más distante, no le escribía a Flash. Él tenía que iniciar la conversación todo el tiempo. Ella respondía de manera fría y medio cortante, cosa que le afectaba un poco a Flash pero este no le ponía atención.

Todo eso pasaba hasta que llegó un día, pero no cualquier día, ese día se cumplían tres semanas de su noviazgo. Pero Flash a pesar de llevar la cuenta, más bien le extrañaba ese comportamiento por parte de Twilight; ella no era así.

Eran las 7:30 pm, Flash se conectó por Facebook y vio a Twilight conectada por lo que decidió iniciarle la conversación una vez más.

 ***Ventana del chat***

 **Flash: Hola.**

 **Twilight: Hola.**

 **Flash: ¿Cómo estás?**

 **Twilight: Ahí, más o menos ¿y tú?**

 **Flash: Ya veo, de verdad lo siento.**

 **Twilight: Ya te dije que tú no tienes la culpa.**

 **Flash: Me lo dices, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que pasó.**

 **Twilight: Tranquilo, ya pasó.**

 **Flash: Te extraño.**

 **/**

 **Flash: ¿Pasa algo?**

 **Twilight: No, no pasa nada.**

 **Flash: No sé, puede que sean cosas mías pero quiero que seas tú quien me diga. Por lo que pasó, ¿estás buscando la manera de terminarme?**

 **Twilight: ¿Quieres saber?**

 **Flash: Si, quiero saber.**

 **Twilight: Pues he estado pensando desde lo que paso y creo que es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí.**

 **Flash: … Dime que tu tía no tiene nada que ver en esto.**

 **Twilight: ¿Qué te puedo decir? Yo no lo quise así, pero creo que es lo mejor, Flash, es lo mejor.**

 **Flash: Si quiera, ¿me quisiste de verdad?**

 **Twilight: Claro que sí, si no de ningún modo me hubiese convertido en tu novia.**

 **Flash: ¿Estás segura de tu decisión?**

 **Twilight: Si, Flash, es mejor. Así no te buscas problemas y tampoco me los busco yo.**

 ***Ventana de chat off***

Luego de eso, hablaron un poco más, pero Flash ya no podía contener las lágrimas por lo que termino la conversación y se desconectó.

Se echó en su cama con la cara en la almohada, ahí se empezó a desahogar, el chico estaba destruido.

Lloro por unos minutos, hasta que se calmó un poco y llamó a Soarin, uno de sus fieles amigos. El chico de piel azul pálido llegó de inmediato y escuchó a Flash hasta que se desahogara por completo.

Una vez calmado, Flash comenzó a recordar todo.

— Amigo, por ahora no te recomiendo recordar esos momentos porque vas a empeorar — aseguró Soarin.

— Tienes razón — suspiró Flash — ¿Dónde está Shun?

— Debe estar en su casa, encerrado, tirado en la cama, conectado como toda la vida… ese infeliz — comentó Soarin.

— Llámalo por favor — pidió Flash.

— ¿Para qué? Ese condenado está conectado las veinticuatro horas por Facebook, mejor le digo por chat — dijo Soarin.

 **Unos minutos después…**

— No responde, debe estar por WhatsApp — dijo Soarin para sí mismo.

 ***Ventana del chat***

 **Soarin: ¡Oyeeeee, malditooooo, respondeeeeeee!**

 **Shun: ¡QUEEEEEEEEE QUIERES! ¿No ves que no quiero hablar con nadie?**

 **Soarin: Si, lo sé, nunca quieres hablar. Pero esta vez es urgente, tenemos un soldado caído.**

 **Shun: ¿De quién se trata?**

 **Soarin: Flash.**

 **Shun: Voy para allá.**

 ***Ventana del chat off***

— Descuida, Flash, ya viene en camino — aseguró Soarin.

— Ok… la verdad necesito la ayuda de ambos, no puedo superar esto solo — murmuró Flash.

* * *

 **Y fin del capítulo, ¿qué le pareció? Un poco doloroso ¿no? Bueno, si les gustó, ya saben que deben hacer, deje un sensual review y nos veremos nuevamente en un segundo capítulo y más. Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, como siempre, el retardado pero bueno aquí estoy. Para enmendar el tiempo de espera, hice este capítulo un poquito largo un poquito nada mas, espero que caiga bien y tenga buena aceptación. Sin mas nada que decir, ahí dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y Flash poco a poco fue superando, no fue nada facil, en mas de una oportunidad intento llamar a Twilight. Pero gracias a Soarin y a Shun, Flash no pudo hacerlo. Y así continuaron hasta que el pobre chico se puediera defender solo.

Flash duro mas o menos dos semanas olvidando lo sucedido, pero sus dos fieles amigos, no estaban muy conformes con el cambio, se le veía que aún le faltaba superar ciertas etapas por lo que decidieron hacer un pequeño viaje.

\- Flash, arriba ese ánimo, hoy vamos de viaje - anunció Soarin.

\- No quiero - respondió Flash entre sus sábanas.

\- Listo, dijo que no quiere, vamos a casa - comentó Shun a punto de irse.

\- Esperate ahí - ordenó Soarin agarrando al pelinegro como si fuese un niño pequeño.

\- Enserio, no quiero ir, no tengo ganas - recalcó Flash.

\- ¿Y a ti quien te esta pidiendo permiso? Te estoy avisando, nos vamos de viaje - reiteró Soarin.

\- No, no y no - dijo Flash como sus ultimas palabras.

5 Minutos después...

\- ¡El vuelo dos, tres, tres con destino a Los Ángeles está por despegar, se le agradece a los pasajeros abordar! - se escuchó por el altavoz.

\- No se como fue que caí en tu trampa - se quejó Flash.

\- Nadie es capaz de resistirse, papu - dijo Soarin orgulloso.

\- No hables por todos - murmuró Shun comiéndose unas papas fritas.

\- Mmmm, excepto tu, quien sabe quien es el verdadero brujo aquí - dijo Soarin queriendo conspirar.

\- No soy brujo, solo que tus trucos no funcionan conmigo - aclaró Shun.

Luego de eso, los tres chicos procedieron a subirse al avión. La gran sorpresa que se llevaron fue que había una gran cantidad de musulmanes, si, esos tipos de blanco, barbudos, todo tal y como si se tratara de una misión suicida.

\- Y de todos los aviones que existen tenías que elegir este - se quejó Flash nervioso.

\- No discrimines, a lo mejor es una familia grande - supuso Soarin.

\- Todos se van a suicidar con una linda y maravillosa explosión - aseguró Shun.

\- ¡Shun!... Por favor, no ayudes - pidió Soarin.

\- Como digas - obedeció Shun comiéndose otro paquete de papas fritas.

Pero de pronto se acercó uno de los musulmanes a guardar su maleta, cosa que alarmó bastante a Flash.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas, la vida es buena! - exclamó Flash.

\- Disculpe, ¿le pasa algo? - le preguntó el musulman.

\- No explotes cerca de mi, por favor, no lo hagas - suplicó Flash.

\- ¿Pero de que habla? ¿Quien va a explotar? - reaccionó el musulman confundido.

\- ¡TUUUUUU! - contestó Flash.

\- ¿Yo?

\- SIIIIIIIIIII...

A raíz de eso, medio mundo se bajó del avión. Por lo que Soarin optó por amarrar a Flash y taparle la boca para que no siguiera haciendo desastres. Pasadas una horas, de que verificaran que no había ninguna bomba abordo, los pilotos decidieron por fin despegar.

Todo iba bien, hasta que surgió algo inesperado y tuvieron que desviar el avión por un par de minutos. Cosa que provocó que alguien le diera por hacer cosas bastante inusuales, realmente inusuales.

Cada uno de los pasajeros se encontraba durmiendo un poco cuando de repente se comenzaron a escuchar unos pequeños golpes que venían de un lugar cerrado.

\- ¿Quien toca bongos en medio de una viaje en avión? - se preguntó Soarin curioso.

El chico de piel azul palido se acercó poco a poco al baño, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando noto que el asiento de Flash estaba vacío.

\- ¿Que haces ahí dentro tocando bongos? - preguntó Soarin.

\- _Desahogando mis penas para no cortarme las venas_ \- respondió Flash medio cantando al ritmo de su instrumento.

\- Creo que cortarte las venas hubiese sido mas silencioso - comentó Soarin.

\- _Si no eres mi amigo de mi muerte serás testigo_ \- aseguró Flash cantando.

\- Ya sal de ahí - pidió Soarin.

\- _Yo no quiero quedarme adentro prefiero_ \- se negó Flash cantando.

\- Ya no eres un niño, sal de ahí o derribaré la puerta - advirtió Soarin.

\- _No lo harás como lo hizo contigo Rainbow Dash_ \- recordó Flash mientras cantaba.

\- Ahora si tocaste fondo - murmuró Soarin derribando la puerta del baño.

Al suceder esto, Flash dejó de tocar su instrumento, pero al ver la cara de Soarin, tocó los bongos unos segunditos mas.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡NO! ¡Suéltame! ¡Auxilio, me violan! - gritaba Flash.

Luego de unos largos minutos después, Flash se encontraba en su asiento, justo al lado de Shun. El peliazul de piel mostaza se encontraba pensativo, después no se dio cuenta de que comenzó pensar en voz alta, todo lo que decía era realmente triste.

\- ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿De verdad me llegó a querer? No lo se, lo único que sé es que todo se acabó, te llevaste todo lo que era mio. Me dejaste sin ganas de vivir, ahora todo lo que tenía color lo veo blanco y negro. Eso es lo malo de enamorarse, nunca sabes cuando te quieren de verdad y cuando no, todo el orgullo que tenía lo deje por ti y nunca lo valoraste. Recuerdo que jamás se te escapó un "Te Amo", jamas se te escapó un "Mi Amor", pero si le hablaste bonito a otros cuando era yo el que necesitaba de eso. Pero de igual manera, gracias por todo, gracias por darme esos días de plena felicidad. Aunque no debería tener ningún tipo de contacto contigo, admito que todos los días deseo que me llegue un mensaje tuyo diciendome que me extrañas, pero veo que no te hago falta ya que ni "Hola" me haz dicho en todo este tiempo que ha pasado. Espero que tengas buena suerte, mientras que yo buscaré la forma de como sacarte de mi corazón - dijo Flash desahogándose un poco.

\- Tranquilo, se que la olvidarás - aseguró Shun.

\- ¿E-Estabas despierto? - preguntó Flash.

\- Hace tres días no duermo, nadie lo ha notado - respondió Shun.

\- Ya veo, lamento que hayas escuchado todo eso - se disculpó Flash.

\- Descuida, se como te sientes, he estado así. Solo que con el paso del tiempo me he acostumbrado a la soledad y a no encariñarme tanto con las personas porque siempre termina pasando algo que al final termina doliendo - explicó Shun.

\- Pero, ¿a ti que te ha pasado? Si te noto muy tranquilo - observó Flash.

\- Verás, he tenido varios amores, cada uno de ellos ha empezado de una manera muy bonita. Pero poco a poco se revelan las verdaderas intensiones de aquella persona que tu tanto quieres, te das cuenta que solo te quieren pero no te aman, solo juegan contigo hasta que tu tienes el valor de preguntar y es ahí cuando te lo dicen todo, ya cuando tu estás sospechando algo. A diferencia de ustedes dos, que son mis mejores amigos, yo no tuve quien me consolara. Mas de una vez me emborraché tratando de olvidar, caí en el vicio de fumar cigarrillos, claro, controladamente pero el punto es que lo hago. Me costó muchísimo aceptar las cosas, pero lo logré. Lentamente fui olvidando a cada uno de esos amores, a tal punto que ahora me escriben y me llaman, pero no les presto atención. Bueno, tu mismo lo haz notado, mi ultima ex; Sunset Shimmer, ella todos los días se comunica conmigo y yo no le doy importancia porque la verdad lo que ella me hizo me dejo marcado. Pero a pesar de eso, somos buenos amigos, aunque no la veo con los mismos ojos de antes - detalló Shun.

\- Si, lo he notado. Vaya, Shun, jamás pensé que te hubiesen ocurrido esas cosas. Eres realmente fuerte, de verdad quisiera tener la misma fortaleza que tu - dijo Flash con toda seguridad y sorprendido.

\- Ja, si supieras, en realidad estoy muerto por dentro. Tengo muchas cicatrices, nadie ha logrado sanarlas, solamente las oculto para que nadie mas venga a dañarme mas de lo que estoy. Y en cuanto a lo tuyo, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que olvidarás a Twilight. Recuerda una cosa, lo que es tuyo volverá sin que le insistas y si nunca vuelve, pues nunca pues nunca fue tuya, así de sencillo. No seas malo contigo mismo, date la oportunidad de conocer a nuevas personas, verás que habrá un gran cambio en tu vida. No te digo que no te enamores de nadie más porque se que alguien más vendrá y va a querer tu amor, pero tampoco busques ligar tan pronto porque solo estarías buscando llenar ese hueco que te dejaron. Y al ver que ya no necesitas más de ella, la vas a herir, quieras o no y tarde o temprano ese remordimiento va a caer en tu consciencia - aconsejó Shun.

\- Por favor, Shun, quien va a querer mi amor. Nadie va a fijarse en mi como tal, solo seré un entretenimiento pasajero y después se cansarán de mi, dejándome solo otra vez - se lamentó Flash.

\- No digas eso, tu vales mucho, cada persona tiene su valor. Verás que pronto te llegará la indicada, una que si te quiera, una que si te valore, una que si te ame de verdad. Y cuando pase, no la dejes escapar. Esa será la que estará a tu lado en todo momento, en las buenas y en las malas - aseguró Shun.

\- Eso espero, pero por el momento solo quiero olvidar, ya luego veré si me enamoro otra vez. La verdad es una decisión difícil porque no se si pueda soportar otra ruptura, otra decepción amorosa. Pero gracias por escuchar y gracias por tus palabras - agradeció Flash.

\- No hay de que, siempre que necesites que alguien te escuche, puedes contar conmigo. Y pues si eso es lo que piensas, dejame decirte que te encuentras en el inicio de dos caminos, al tomar uno no podrás tomar el otro, tienes que pensar muy bien eso - confesó Shun.

\- Mmm, ya veo, dos caminos... Si tomo uno no puedo tomar el otro - murmuró Flash.

\- Solo piénsalo para que puedas tomar la decisión correcta - recalcó Shun.

\- Si, lo haré - afirmó Flash.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este capítulo, ¿que tal? Espero que haya gustado, lamento la tardanza, sin inspiración es difícil escribir. Me tomó dos días escribir esto, pero al fin logré terminar esta segunda parte de la historia. Actualizaré tan pronto como me sea posible, no los he olvidado, solo que la inspiración tarda en llegarme. En fin, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
